kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riagara/@comment-67.188.114.152-20150617020631
I have a longstanding theory that she's the love interest for Maruna. No seriously, hear me out. Apparently Currygom revealed that all 10 main characters (see Prologue minus Rana) have an official love line (not necessarily requited), with the fan response of course being: "WHAT even Asha and Maruna?!" A lot of people guessed Maruna + Shakuntala, but come on. I won't even bother going into reasons for why that ship is leaky (and can't figure out how to hide spoilers...) Anyway, even before Currygom dropped the love line bomb, I was rooting for Maruna and Riagara. I just find every single one of their interactions fascinating. Riagara's file above states she "hates Maruna," and when she first approaches him for help he says "since you loathe me so much." Yet she apparently knows personal details about him, from his dislike for killing halfs to his search for his siblings. When he says he's already transported Sagara before her, she responds, "fast as usual." When she fights Kasak, she notes that the transcendental she used has caused damage even to Maruna. So they clearly have a history, and it isn't one-sided. When she seeks him out for help after the 5th-level Upanis were eaten alive, he says he knew she specialized in information gathering, but apparently she has an aptitude for reconnaissance as well. (Note everything I'm quoting is off the top of my head, so take with a grain of salt, though the fact I can remember this well speaks for my heartfelt shipping of this couple.) She says she knew he would be somewhere up high, could've found him earlier, and would have (!!) if Sagara hadn't ordered against it. Then she asks to go into Rindhallow together, saying be honest, aren't you worried for Gandharva? His expression here is great. He just looks back at her, and then wham, he's agreed and they're looking at the city together. As she later notes, he isn't one bit concerned for his own safety, so why does he so easily agree? Unlike the first time, she doesn't have bait to throw him. Yet he promises to help her, splits up only to approach Gandharva, then comes back for her and says he was just about to go in after her if she hadn't come out. (The way they fly is also rather considerate. I think I remember when he flew with Gandharva, he grabbed his mentor's shoulders, but letting Riagara grab him instead would give her a feeling of safety, since he can't let go. And he let her grab his hand rather than foot. Anyway.) Even Sagara notices and calls them out on how easily she's manipulated him twice already and has her do it again a third time. And yet again, it works. By the way I don't remember where this goes chronologically - I think right before Rindhallow, Maruna threatens Cloche saying he's hungry. Then Riagara apologizes to Sagara saying Maruna's found out whatever they were hiding and she'll go stop him (!!), and Sagara says no it's fine. Where does Riagara get this confidence from, to go stop him alone? Similarly, when Sagara first approaches Maruna to manipulate him, he notes she's taking a risk that he won't eat her, and she says of course she actually has a gazillion bodyguards hiding in the bushes behind her. When he interacts with the other snakes (see Cloche), he's threatening and aggressive. Yet despite Riagara "loathing him," in his own words, he never threatens her or calls her careless for approaching him alone (though when he gets angry, she admits feeling fear and tells herself to calm down as he must be hungry). Well, except there is that first time she comes through the gate, and he says he'll eat her along with Sagara and Pingara as a three-piece set, but in context it would've been downright strange if he defended Gandharva by scaring away the snakes and his threat to Sagara went, "I'll eat the two of you and, oh, leave Riagara alone." Final observation. When Maruna went to rescue Sagara, I at first thought it was a little strange that they went from enemies threatening each other to him flying to her rescue at the risk of his life. (If Gandharva hadn't shown up, Agni would've caught them.) She didn't even seem grateful for it later. But it all makes sense if you realize he didn't know it would be Sagara. He broke off his fight with Kasak as soon as Agni appeared because he asssumed, rightly, Riagara would offer to hold Agni off while Sagara escaped. Though she could do so better because of her fire attribute, as Sagara said, her death would be assured. So Maruna swooped in to rescue her, finds Riagara's beloved mother and King instead, and takes her... Maybe I'm stretching here? In conclusion, knowing Currygom's penchant for tragedy-driven romance, these two make an especially suitable couple. Maruna's favorite snack is snake. He frankly doesn't have many other options to munch on, with his most likely alternative being Asura (and I don't think there are that many in Willarv). My guess is they were childhood friends turned enemies. When Sagara visits Taksaka's nest, Riagara was just leaving, with Vasuki telling her not to wander too far off. Maybe during those wanderings, she bumped into Maruna? And he took her flying together? But then she saw him eating her clanmates and it killed her affection for him, bringing them to the present day. I'll admit I'm a hopeless romantic and idealist, because if all the above is true, I can actually see a happy ending for them. No seriously, can't you just picture a cute ending scene along the lines of: Maruna: "Do you think I didn't realize when you were manipulating me? But when you kept coming back to me for help, I hoped your feelings for me might have changed from just hate." Riagara: "Even so, I can't tolerate being with you while you kill my clanmates." Maruna: ...I have to eat you know... "Then, what about when I develop to 5th stage? I'll no longer need to eat to regain vigor. Would you be with me then?" Riagara: "...Didn't it take you 700 years to develop to 3rd stage? Do you want me to wait for 70,000 years to have a mate? My mother has had tons of lovers, and I'm said to resemble her..." Maruna: "..." Riagara: "... Yes." Maruna: "!!!" Riagara: "...If we're both still alive then." Maruna (scratching head): "Then, even if I never develop, and you hate me before then, I'll protect you." Hey, it's not all flowers and rainbows, but this is Currygom. I think this is as happy as it gets, folks.